Pimp My Ride, The Car Wash
by furryewokazon
Summary: Bonus Chapter for 'Pimp My Ride' where Brittany keeps her promises. Takes place after Chapter 7 and before the events in the Epilogue.


Santana yawned as she stretched her naked limbs out in every direction, smiling lazily to herself at the warm tingles that tickled over every inch of her satisfied body. Her thoughts were bombarded with memories of the previous night- remembering how Brittany had tenderly worshipped her body showing her how incredible sex with another woman could be. If Santana had known how fulfilled Brittany's _tongue _could make her feel she wouldn't have wasted so much time worrying over her surprisingly intense attraction to the blonde woman and instead simply focused wholeheartedly on getting her into bed sooner.

Opening her eyes, Santana searched for the elusive blonde as her wandering hands had come up short, encountering only cold bedding beside her. Immediately she was met with the compromising sight of her own naked body tangled rather humorously in her bed sheets. Brittany was nowhere to be seen but Santana could make out the white material of Brittany's discarded tank top still crumpled on her floor where it had _fallen _last night. The girl's screwed up jeans lay not far away. She deduced that Brittany couldn't have strayed very far- though the thought of her wandering about naked both thrilled and terrified Santana; the idea of her housemate Puck catching a lucky glimpse of the blonde's assets immediately sobered Santana out of her post-sex daze and she sat up feeling rather territorial as her eyes noticed the lipstick-scrawled message across her mirror.

**_'Keeping my promises, B. X'_**_**  
><strong>_

Santana's curiosity piqued at that and she rolled herself out of bed to stand on legs that felt like jelly. She had to hold up a hand to block out the bright sunlight streaming through the small window on her door. Realising that the garage door was obviously open and remembering that she was naked; Santana felt incredibly exposed and hurriedly pulled on the nearby baggy shirt which would have served as a sleep shirt had the gorgeous blonde with a wicked desire to rid Santana of every skerrick of clothing failed to get her way…

Santana flushed as she remembered how quickly Brittany had managed to get her way last night.

Brittany had proven to be very _convincing _in the bedroom.

Slipping on a pair of underwear, Santana felt suitably covered to at least venture beyond her quarters and investigate what was going on beyond.

Santana noticed the obvious absence inside the garage immediately but upon spying a glimpse of purple paint out catching the sun's shine from the drive way, she was saved from any distress over her missing vehicle.

Her _Dodge Challenger _was parked in the drive looking remarkably clean considering it had been caked in a thick splatter of mud only last evening thanks to her and Brittany's little off-road adventuring. Apart from the lingering suds, the car looked only a thorough polish away from returning to its usual immaculate condition.

Santana mused with an impressed smile that Brittany had certainly been busy keeping her promise; After Brittany's insistence that they visit the local dustbowl, Santana had jested that Brittany owed her car a good wash. Though such a thought was welcome at the time of suggestion, she hadn't in any way been expecting Brittany to actually follow through with it.

Seeing Brittany appear standing up at the front of the car with a bucket in one hand and sponge in the other, Santana suddenly began to regret that she'd missed watching the blonde work. Of course that had very little to do with Brittany's practiced workmanship and everything to do with the fact that Brittany was only dressed in a sports bra and a tiny pair of jean shorts- which on closer inspection looked a whole lot like her own…

Not that Santana was complaining.

If Santana had still been coming to grips with any lingering confusion about her attraction to the blonde- the sight in front of her would have removed any doubt from the equation. There was no denying that Brittany- with her hair tied up in a messy bun and showcasing her perfect abs and athletically toned body- was the sexiest person that Santana had ever seen. And she felt a rush of pride that she'd already been privy to what lay beneath that skimpy, barely-there outfit.

She _needed _to get closer.

Brittany saw movement below the opened garage door and looked up to see a very dishevelled Santana stumble out wearing a big, baggy shirt while unsuccessfully trying to tame her now wavy bed hair.

Brittany smirked proudly as she decided that Santana looked thoroughly _'well-sexed'._

Santana walked straight up to the blonde and without saying anything, removed the sponge from Brittany's hand and dropped it in the bucket before taking that from her too. She set the bucket down on the ground out of their way and then stood back up, stepping directly into Brittany's personal space.

A grin broke out over Brittany's face as she realised what Santana was doing but before her anticipation could even begin to grow, Santana was already stretching up on her toes and smashing their lips together in a firm, passionate kiss.

Brittany moaned appreciatively into Santana's mouth as the Latina placed a hand behind her neck and smashed their lips together even harder.

Brittany pulled back with a gasp, still keeping her forehead hard against Santana's.

"Was _that _for washing your car?" Brittany asked, expressing her amazement at Santana's surprise intensity.

Santana chuckled as she fingered the belt loops of her jean shorts nestled snuggly around Brittany's hips.

"No…" Santana trailed off mysteriously as her fingertips danced up to graze Brittany's taut stomach.

Brittany had to bite her lip at Santana's bold flirtations, trying her very best to keep herself in check. Santana had seemed so _reserved _about acting out in public last night and now here they both were, standing around half naked on her lawn about to make a spectacle together because Santana was hell bent on initiating it...

Frankly, Brittany liked this daring side of the Latina- _a lot._When Santana had shown no sign of waking earlier that morning, Brittany had feared that Santana would not be much of a morning person… and would eventually wake to regret her actions of the previous night.

Santana's forwardness now reassured Brittany that _that _was certainly not the case; Santana still wanted her…

Santana's hand slipped higher up the Brittany's body to tickle at the underside of her cotton covered breast. Brown eyes were trained seductively on blue.

"Um, Santana…" Brittany began hesitantly, trying to figure out the best way to momentarily distract the brunette from her current course of action without completely ruining the mood for later.

"_That _was for last night," Santana interrupted, meaning the kiss that had just transpired.

Suddenly Santana pushed the hand still lingering low on Brittany's hip, forcing Brittany to crash backwards against the _Dodge _as Santana stepped forward to press her own body hard up against Brittany's, wedging the blonde in place.

And then Santana's lips were back on Brittany's, her tongue demanding entrance into Brittany's mouth.

Brittany couldn't help responding to Santana's forcefulness as her own arousal got the better of her. She parted her lips to lick back at Santana, feeling as the _aggressor_ started to smirk against her lips at the small victory.

The touch tickling at her breast became much bolder as Santana's hand cupped her with a firm squeeze.

Brittany groaned, breaking the kiss once more. It was hard to stay in control when Santana- the girl of her dreams- was busy, expertly palming her breast.

"_That _was for washing my car," Santana announced as her fingers tweaked a hard nipple through Brittany's tight sports bra.

"And **now** I'm going to take my shorts back," Santana warned saucily as she flicked open the button clasp at the top of _Brittany's_shorts.

Brittany gasped as she realised the situation was quickly getting out of control, especially as her own objections had lost all sincerity...

But Brittany _knew _that Santana would not want it to go down this way…

"Woah…" Brittany grabbed at Santana's wrists, pulling the Latina's hands free of her body. "I think someone needs to _cool down…_"

And doing the first thing Brittany could think of to do just that, Brittany rolled Santana off her and without even a second thought, picked up the nearby bucket of rinse water and dumped it straight over Santana's head.

Santana squealed at the torrent of water cascading down her face. Granted- the bucket hadn't even been very full but the cold water splashing over her followed by a saturated sponge bouncing heavily off her head was enough to snap Santana out of the moment.

Brittany realised her mistake as soon as she took in Santana's soaked shirt now clinging to her curves like a second skin. It was very clear to her now that Santana wasn't wearing anything underneath that shirt as her nipples hardened, now proudly on show through the wet material.

"_Oh,"_Brittany erred with a blush.

The look on Brittany's face as she stared openly at her chest was all it took for Santana's mind to get back on track- though she did sport a matching blush at Brittany's obvious reaction to her body.

"Now look what you've done," Santana accused playfully.

"You're all wet," Brittany said stating the obvious- her focus still held by Santana's wet shirt and thinking about the skin underneath.

"Mm-hmm" Santana hummed as she stepped back towards Brittany trying to catch her eye line.

Brittany snapped her attention back up to Santana's eyes.

Unable to withstand the urge any longer Brittany closed the remaining distance between them and wrapped an arm around Santana's shoulders, pulling her in close. Her other hand snaked between them to gently cup Santana's breast through the damp shirt, brushing a thumb over her stiff nipple.

Santana whimpered softly into Brittany's neck enjoying the comforting embrace and Brittany's delicate touch.  
>Brittany continued to secretly fondle Santana in a reassuring caress as she whispered down into Santana's ear.<p>

"Don't freak out…" Brittany hushed as she protectively shielded Santana from view, "But we're not alone."

Santana tensed at Brittany's words and when she was finally ready to face the situation for what it was, Santana took a deep breath and peeked around Brittany to look for their supposed audience.

Reclining on a deck chair which he'd obviously set up for the sole purpose of perving on Brittany as she washed Santana's car- sat Puck with a beer held up in the air silently sending a wish of _'cheers' _her way.

"Oh don't stop on my account!" Puck hollered when he realised Santana's attention had locked on to him.

But then Puck wasn't the only one there… Mike and _Trouty Mouth_ and that goofy tall guy she'd seen _around _were all sitting on fold out chairs beside Puck– but at least they all showed a little decency as they averted their eyes at the intimate scene that had begun to unfold between the two women.

Puck on the other hand just continued to leer as he sipped at his beer.

Santana flushed and glanced at Brittany for help, but the tall blonde kept her eyes on Santana as though not quite sure of how the Latina would react. In fact, Brittany seemed a little nervous…

"Nothing to see here, fellas!" Puck announced loudly as though addressing the group. "Santana's just making out with her girlfriend!"

Santana was still staring at Brittany as Puck's words settled over them. Brittany's cheeks reddened at the use of the title _'girlfriend'_; enjoying it even if it was meant to be mocking…

Santana swallowed nervously, trying to read Brittany's expression and gauge how she was feeling about being called out. She wasn't sure if Puck thought he was helping again but mostly she just felt flustered at all the unexpected attention.

As if sensing Santana's discomfort, Brittany pulled her hands back from Santana, though she remained standing in between Santana and the guys, still blocking their view of the soaked shirt hanging suggestively off the Latina.

Santana frowned up at Brittany as she pulled away, feeling cold despite the harsh sun as that same confused expression covered her face as it did last night when she feared that Brittany was about to walk out of her life far too soon. Santana snatched at Brittany's hand, threading their fingers together with a tight squeeze.

A wave of confidence washed over Santana at the shy, happy smile that graced Brittany's face at the reassuring touch.

Santana reached up and kissed Brittany on the cheek, catching Puck's eye over Brittany's shoulder.

"Let's go back inside Britt, where we can finish this **in private**," Santana said loudly, making no attempt to hide exactly what they intended to do once they were back inside.

Puck spluttered as he choked on his mouthful of beer. If the public display of affection hadn't confirmed his claims then Santana's words just sealed the deal. Now _everyone _would know.

"But, what about your car..?" Brittany gushed distractedly as Santana started to pull her back towards the garage. "It still needs a polish."

"Puck will finish it," Santana called back loudly over her shoulder.

Puck laughed outright.

"And what makes you think that?" He countered.

Santana ushered Brittany inside and then hit the button for the roller door, staring at him in challenge at him as it started to lower.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Quinn about the blow up doll you stuck her face on," Santana threatened dangerously.

The guys all started guffawing at Puck's expense.

"But I never did that!" Puck denied vehemently.

Inside, Brittany couldn't help pondering over the fact that Puck didn't actually deny owning a blow up doll- only that he didn't have Quinn's face on it.

Santana shrugged in a show of mock sympathy.

"Yeah but_ Quinn_ doesn't know that, and she'll believe me over you," Santana pointed out winningly as the roller door dropped below her face and she held her formidable stance until it reached the ground, shutting Puck and the others out.

Santana grinned victoriously as she spun around to look at Brittany who was sending her an impressed smile.

"Now where were we?" Santana asked saucily as she pounced on Brittany, hands on her shoulders and lips on lips as she hurriedly pushed Brittany backwards towards her office.

As the pair stumbled into Santana's room, Brittany closed the door and shoved Santana back up against it making Santana wince with her eyes closed- though the smile on her face as she bit her lip told Brittany it was a nice hurt.

"You're incredible," Brittany gasped her heated amazement. "Are you always like this in the morning?"

Santana opened her eyes, pouting playfully.

"You weren't there when I woke up," Santana complained in explanation. "I missed you."

Brittany pressed a soft kiss to Santana's lips before trailing her mouth over to nibble on Santana's ear.

"I'm here now," Brittany purred as she swirled her tongue inside Santana's ear. "Now let's get you out of these wet clothes."

Brittany slid her hands up over the Santana's legs and over the flimsy underwear hugging her hips. Her hands gathered up the wet shirt as they skimmed up the sides of Santana's body and over her head to throw the unnecessary shirt aside.

Santana flushed as she was left standing practically naked before Brittany again. Brittany's warm hand returned to the swell of her breast, lazily rolling her nipple under her thumb.

"You're so sexy," Brittany admired honestly.

Santana whined against Brittany's mouth as she threw her hands around Brittany's neck and pulled herself up Brittany's body, wrapping her legs around Brittany's hips. Brittany's other hand fell below the curve of Santana's butt, helping to hold her up as she forced Santana up against the door with her hips.

Santana groaned as Brittany ground her firm stomach against her sex.

"You're underwear's wet too," Brittany commented slyly as she felt Santana's arousal pressing against her through her underwear.

"Off!" Santana panted the command, though it sounded much like a plea and Brittany rushed to comply.

Brittany's fingers curled inside the waistband of Santana's underwear and pulled, slowly peeling them down and assisting Santana to rearrange herself until they were rid from her body. Brittany also took advantage of the moment to wriggle the jean shorts from her own hips seeing as they were already falling down from being undone outside.

When Santana was successfully nude once more she hooked a leg back up around Brittany's hips and rubbed herself against the blonde insistently.

Brittany chuckled kindly at Santana's need. She ran her hand down over Santana's smooth stomach and straight between Santana's legs guiding a teasing finger through Santana's slick folds.

"_Please,_" Santana begged as she pressed against Brittany's hand.

Santana licked at Brittany's mouth, sucking on her bottom lip and biting gently when two of Brittany's long fingers slipped deeply inside her.

"_Oh, Brittany,_" Santana moaned and deepened the kiss.

Brittany smiled at the sound of her name on Santana's lips and curled her fingers as she slowly pulled them back out until they were just teasing at Santana's entrance. Santana's continued to kiss her, desperately craving more of Brittany. Brittany kissed back, licking at the roof of Santana's mouth as she pushed her fingers all the way back inside Santana's heat.

Santana threw her head back against the door, hitting the glass window with a loud _'thud'_ which was drowned out by the Latina's groan. She'd never been touched so carefully- so precisely before…

Brittany seemed to know _exactly_ how she wanted to be touched.

Brittany giggled at Santana and her free hand rushed up to the back of Santana's head cradling the spot that had just hit the door.

"Careful," Brittany cooed gently with a smile.

Santana was watching her through hooded eyes as Brittany continued her slow teasing pace, pulling her fingers out and pushing them back in.

"_Brittany,_" Santana whined again. Her eyes closed and she pushed her hips against Brittany's hand on her next thrust. "_More, please…_"

Brittany merely chuckled once more as she continued her teasing.

Santana was standing on tippy toes of one foot as she arched into Brittany's hand. Her other leg still wrapped around Brittany's hips, pulled at Brittany stubbornly.

Brittany pressed her lips chastely back against Santana's as she stepped closer at Santana's insistence and used the push of her hip to force her hand deeper into Santana's sex.

_"Oh, god…"_ Santana exhaled against Brittany's lips and pressed hard open mouthed kisses to the blonde's face.

Brittany giggled and pulled her fingers free, spinning away suddenly and smirking as Santana slumped forward grunting at the loss and sent her a confused, frustrated expression.

Brittany merely continued to smile mysteriously as she gracefully backed over to Santana's messy bed and lay down on her back, arching a single finger – one that had just recently been inside Santana- and signalled for the Latina to follow.

Santana bit her lip enticingly and stalked over to the bed on shaky legs, climbing on to it and crawling seductively up Brittany's body. When her hips were hovering above Brittany's once more, Brittany used one hand to still her in place and positioned her other hand- fingers raised and ready to slide back into Santana's tight channel. She guided Santana's hips down onto her hand, enjoying the way Santana threw her head back with a deep groan as she settled astride Brittany's hips with Brittany's fingers buried inside her once more.  
>In this position Santana could control her own pace and she started to pump her hips up and down riding Brittany's fingers.<p>

Brittany couldn't take her eyes off the Latina as she moved above her. She was amazed at how wet Santana was, her fingers slipping easily in and out of her with each bounce of Santana's hips.

Santana's breaths became pants and she grabbed at Brittany's free hand and guided it to her mouth to kiss the palm affectionately before lowering it with an insistent nudge to her chest. Brittany got the hint loud and clear, closing her hand around Santana's breast and squeezing it in time with Santana's thrusts.

"_Brit- Brit_," Santana panted.

Brittany could tell Santana was close; Santana's inner walls were clutching at her fingers desperately craving release.

Brittany began lifting her hips, shoving her hand hard up into Santana as the smaller girl pushed herself down over and over, the pace becoming frantic.

When Brittany reached her thumb to swirl over Santana's clit, the Latina bucked out of rhythm, whimpering loudly and freezing with Brittany's fingers deep inside her to roll her hips against Brittany's thumb.

"_Oh, ohh…_" Santana's mouth dropped open and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she gave in to the incredible sensations. "_Ughh._."

Brittany could feel Santana's legs begin to tremble and then Santana tensed above her as her orgasm took over.

Santana began to slump and Brittany sat up enveloping Santana with one arm in a tight embrace as her other hand remained inside Santana, feeling the ripples of her climax squeezing at her fingers. Brittany continued to circle Santana's clit slowly, bringing her down from her high.

Santana shoved her face into Brittany's neck, recovering in Brittany's arms as Brittany began to stroke a hand through her wild hair.

They sat like that for some time while Santana caught her breath. Eventually Brittany slipped her hand out of Santana and placed it on the girl's back rubbing in soothing circles.

Brittany smiled as she felt Santana start sucking on her neck.

"It's never felt like this before," Santana murmured softly into Brittany's neck.

Brittany raised her eyebrows, initially a little impressed with herself but remained silent hoping Santana would embellish on her words. When she didn't Brittany pulled back just far enough to send Santana a quizzical look.

"It's just… never really been _about me_ so much," Santana admitted with a blush. She tried not to let thoughts of Puck and her previous suitors into the bedroom with them but she couldn't help thinking how much better being with Brittany felt.

"Then I think whoever you were sleeping with was just doing it wrong," Brittany chuckled as she peppered soft kisses on Santana's face.

Santana's lips quirked into an amused smile but she brought her hands up to hold Brittany's face in front of her.

"And what about you?" She asked.

"What about me?" Brittany asked knowingly with a cheeky smile.

"That's twice now you've rendered me speechless. If you don't let me return the favour soon I'm going to give up and fall asleep on you again…" Santana pointed out earnestly.

"We can sleep some more if you like…" Brittany offered gently. She looked the brunette over and had to admit she did look tired- though that could have had something to do with how thoroughly sated Santana was claiming she felt. "There's plenty of time for _that _later. And I promise to be here when you wake up, even if we're in bed all day…"

Santana rubbed their noses together.

"But I want to touch you," Santana admitted softly. "I want you to feel what I'm feeling…"

"Come here," Brittany said warmly and used the hand still in Santana's hair to pull her mouth back to hers.

They kissed lazily for a few minutes, enjoying the texture of their tongues rolling gently together. Santana was still sitting on Brittany's lap and she dropped her hands down to Brittany's chest, hesitantly palming her breasts through Brittany's bra as though shy all of a sudden.

"You're still wearing your clothes," Santana pointed out, trying to remove herself from her insecurity over not really knowing what she was doing after all- having never slept with a woman before.

"You only just noticed?" Brittany teased.

Brittany decided to go easy on Santana, not wanting to psych her out and gently pushed Santana off her so she could pull her bra off and shimmy out of her underwear.

Santana watched with wide eyes as Brittany stripped for her- she'd seen it all already last night but she'd been too overwhelmed with her own arousal to really take it all in. Her most recent orgasm had cleared her head so that she could now look on Brittany and appreciate her undeniable beauty. Though in all honesty, the show only seemed to kick her arousal back into gear.

Brittany raised an eyebrow at Santana's obvious gawking and insistently pulled her back into her lap so she could kiss her again.

The return of Santana's swollen sex pressed against her stomach was driving Brittany crazy and she had to physically hold herself back from burying her hands in the addictive heat once more. She could feel Santana's enthusiasm rising again already as she slowly began to rock herself into Brittany losing herself in their kiss.

Brittany settled a firm hand on one of Santana's thighs and pushed the leg away so she could raise her own mirrored leg and throw it over Santana's hip. The new position- seated facing each other with legs interlocked, brought their sexes flush against each other.

They both shared a gasp as their swollen slits opened up and squashed together wetly.

Santana started panting as she tried to get a grip on the sensation of Brittany's warmth mixing with her own. Brittany too was rendered speechless at how perfect their unity made her feel as she stroked Santana's hair behind her ear and she inhaled the hot breath on her face.

Santana pushed her forehead against Brittany's as she watched her hand trail down Brittany's chest to gently fondle a pale breast. The rosy nipple puckered up at her attention.

The delicate touch made Brittany's hips twitch of their own accord and made both women groan out their appreciation at the delicious rubbing of their connected bodies.

Once they started they couldn't stop and together they set a rhythm rocking into each other sluggishly as they shared wet, open-mouthed kisses between moans.

Brittany locked her ankles behind Santana's arse pulling her in urgently as her mounting arousal got the better of her. Going down on the Latina the previous night and then having her ride her hand earlier was really taking its toll on the blonde's body. She _needed_ the kind of release that only **Santana** could give her now.

Santana started sucking on Brittany's tongue and Brittany held Santana's head firmly in place letting her. Her other hand was squeezing desperately at Santana's hip, urging on the rolling of her hips but she pushed it higher up Santana's back pulling her impossibly closer so that their naked breasts squashed together, trapping Santana's hand which was now desperately squeezing at her breast.

"_San- Santana,"_Brittany whimpered, opening her eyes to look at the Latina with all the need she was feeling.

Sensing Brittany's eyes on her Santana opened her own gasping at the intensity she saw there.

And then with the next hard thrust of her hips Brittany gave into her release, shuddering as she collapsed completely into Santana.

Santana continued to move, feeling Brittany's throbbing orgasm against her as the slippery heat of their joined bodies grew even wetter and Santana felt another orgasm rip though her own body.

They watched each other recover until they both realised they were sharing a bashful smile.

Brittany giggled and lay back down pulling Santana along with her. Their legs remained tangled as they lay cuddled side by side.

"Mhmm..." Santana's appreciative hum turned into a yawn.

"How 'bout that nap now?" Brittany asked with eyes shining in amusement.

Santana's eyes fluttered closed- she was thoroughly exhausted. She was going to have to build up her stamina if _this_ was going to become a regular occurrence between the two of them.

"Did you mean what you said earlier; that you'll still be here when I wake up?" Santana questioned uncertainly.

Brittany nuzzled her face against Santana's enjoying the sleepy smile that adorned her face.

"I promised didn't I?" Brittany reminded reassuringly. "And I **always **keep my promises."

_fin._


End file.
